


sandwiches are my love language

by AerisaHale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Humor, I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Sara gets yogurt on the wrong person at her new firm. She sure hates being the new guy.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	sandwiches are my love language

A glance at the clock in the corner of her computer informs Sara that it is lunch time and she must take a deep breath to keep herself from bolting out of the office. Being the newest employee is never fun anywhere, but today had been particularly trying. The stacks of reports she has to input are growing seemingly by the minute and she is beginning to suspect that her more senior co-workers were pushing some of their work off on her.

She is thankful to find her yogurt and fruit still in the fridge but the sandwich she had brought was conspicuously nowhere to be found. Chalking it up to further ‘new guy’ hazing, she takes what she has and heads toward the elevator so that she can eat outside in the courtyard and soak in some of the sunlight of the bright early afternoon. The warmth always finds a way to improve her mood.

As the elevator doors open and she spills out into the main lobby, excitement bubbles in her belly and she picks up her pace. As she is moving, she starts opening the yogurt in her hand, sucking in a breath of surprise when it explodes in different directions. To her further dismay, she isn’t the only one to gasp out in surprise and she is horrified when she finds out why someone else did.

The man next to her is dressed smartly in a dark suit, tall with dark hair, graying at the temples. There is a smattering of yogurt spots across his arm. She has nothing on her person to help this situation. Sara’s eyes drag up from the yogurt to dark, intense eyes that are radiating anger. Sara cannot help herself. She laughs, incredulous.

The woman next to him is also dressed in a suit and is the next thing to grab Sara’s attention and she is not sure anything else will ever take her attention again. Long dark hair, strong features, with dark eyes that are so beautiful that Sara’s knees shake. She’s holding a handkerchief out to the man next to her, saying, “Go to the restroom, Father. Get cleaned up. I will handle this.”

With another look to Sara, that she supposes should make her more nervous than it does, he turns and walks back toward the nearby hallway. Sara watches awkwardly, waiting for the reprimand from his daughter but none comes. Instead, she says, “Unfortunately, he doesn’t forgive and forget easily.”

“I didn’t mean to. It’s been a rough day, someone already stole my sandwich and I was in too much of a hurry.”

“I am Nyssa. What is your name?”

She considers lying. She does not. “Sara…um, Lance.”

“I am not familiar with that name. Are you a recent hire?”

Sara nods. “I started last week. Watch me get fired before I’ve even had a chance to prove myself.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” she says as she turns toward a young man that touches her arm.

“Ms. al Ghul, can you sign off on that second quarter report before you leave?” he asks, arms laden with several stacks but he pulls one in particular onto the top, flipping it open.

Nyssa turns and signs several papers that are presented to her before turning back to Sara. “Go enjoy your lunch, Sara. Tomorrow will hopefully be better for you.”

Sara hurries out of the building before anything else can happen. The sun is warm and soothing on her back, but she only has fifteen minutes left to eat and enjoy it. Most of her thoughts are spent occupied with Nyssa, as she stares at the company’s sign: al Ghul Solutions.

\--

The next day is more of the same. She enters the information into the company’s particular program, not much different than the QuickBooks she has worked with before, and fortunately the learning curve is a small one. She sends the daily cashflow report that this company likes to receive and glances at the clock.

She starts the next folder, compiles the quarter 4 budget goals for the company in question and sends it off for approval. She glances at the clock. She sends the reconciliation report for the last quarter to the same company. She glances at the clock. Her stomach growls. She reminds it that it’s only ten in the morning.

The volume in the office drops suddenly and Sara looks around. Nyssa is on the other side of the office, striding across the floor like she just killed a man and got away with it. She can’t tell where she goes, but she thinks it might be the fancy corner office that houses Sara’s boss. Thoughts now distracted by Nyssa, Sara takes a deep breath and resolves to focus on her work until lunch

Surprisingly, she manages it, does not notice it’s after one until after she notices most of the floor is empty. She heads to the fridge to grab her lunch, finding her sandwich gone, yet again. However, there is a different sandwich on the shelf below that says ‘Sara Lance’ in flowing, neat script and her mind immediately goes to Nyssa. Is that why she was here? It’s not like Sara has even introduced herself to anyone else.

She picks it up gingerly, turning it over in her hands. A ham sub, which Sara hates, but she is going to eat it anyway, because Nyssa noticed a throwaway line one time after she covered her father in yogurt and had thought to get it for her. It is sweet and melts a part of Sara’s heart, though she will never admit it to anyone.

Taking it and her fruit and yogurt to the elevators, Sara smiles the entire way down. As she is nearing the glass doors to exit, a reflection from the mezzanine above catches her attention and she turns in time to catch Nyssa walking away.

\--

The next day, she finds another sandwich—roast beef, this time—placed in the same place on the shelf. Her own sandwich is still there this time, but she finds herself leaving it there in favor of the sub covered in neat, familiar script.

Sara doesn’t catch Nyssa on the mezzanine this time, but feels she is still watching either way.

\--

Sara spends the evening in her apartment mulling over what kind of flowers Nyssa likes. Eventually she settles on an edible arrangement because they seem to be bonding over food. She finds her office number from the company website and sends a simple thank you note with it. Debating whether to sign it with her name, a streak of brazenness finds her putting it and sending it off.

She cannot sleep for another couple hours as butterflies fill her stomach.

\--

Friday finds Sara anticipating lunch.

She buries herself in her work, flying through it quickly and even offers to pick up a couple of her neighbor’s accounts just to not look at the clock. Lunch comes and Sara practically dances down to the fridge.

Disappointment swells within her when she does not find the sandwich she was anticipating, only her bologna sandwich in a baggie, appearing untouched from whatever sandwich thief seemed to delight in her choices half the time. Lips twisting in a frown, she grabs the lunch she brought and heads to the elevators. Some sun will cheer her up, she knows it.

Nyssa is not on the mezzanine or anywhere in the lobby, Sara looks as she crosses to the front doors. It feels like a stone has settled itself in her stomach as she turns the corner to get to the table she usually takes up, but someone is already sitting there. That would be her luck.

She sets her sights on the table next to it and makes her way that way. Once she’s closer, she starts squinting at the back of the woman occupying her table, only to realize it’s Nyssa! There’s a sandwich in front of her and in the place next to her. Sara takes the seat across from her, just in case this isn’t meant for her.

“Sara,” Nyssa breathes out with a smile, pushing the sandwich across the table for Sara.

“Hey.” She smiles, cannot think of anything clever to say.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I got Turkey today,” Nyssa says, almost shyly.

“I love Turkey.”

“I’m allergic to mangoes,” Nyssa says in a hurried tone and almost looks surprised at herself. Sara laughs. “So I loved the thought, but I had to throw out the edible arrangement.”

“I hate ham,” Sara offers.

“You ate it, though!”

Sara knew she was watching her. She grins. “I sure did. Maybe you’d like to go on a real date, sometime? Get to know each other a little better than this distance flirting?”

“I’d love that,” Nyssa sighs out, bringing a giggle out of Sara. “I love your laugh.”

Sara ducks her head to hide the blush that comes. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
